


Hunter Rave

by leohanan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Fondling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Party, Rave, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohanan/pseuds/leohanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pariston decides to hold a rave party and Ging finds himself attending. He may or may not regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Rave

Pariston holds a rave party. For what reason? Ging doesn’t wish to know as he finds himself stuck in a giant, dark yet eye hurting vibrant room that is, most importantly, WAY too crowded for his liking. The music painfully pierced his ears. He hadn't had such a headache since infant Gon’s screams and wails filled his ears years ago. What about this was “fun”?

He had only came on the off chance of Pariston pulling something on the guests. This wasn't his typical way of doing things, and Ging was more than wary of atypical behavior from Pariston.

What exactly made him think he could nonchalantly just walk in and out into these types of things though? Every hair on his body stood on ends and his mind went hazy with the screaming thoughts of leaving and loud party music. His face a permanent displeased growl as he bumps into people, attempting to make his way to the stage where Pariston was likely to be.

Pariston, on the other hand, was quiet enjoying himself. All these lovely people coming to party in the rave he has hosted! How lovely. So easy to understand, movements and actions predictably influenced by him. Pariston looked forward to the types of interactions he would make.

Pariston continues to scan the dance floor. The guests he invited seemed to be almost all here, with a few party crashers (also accounted for). He then spots the one man he certainly did not expect to see. Ging Freecss.

Pariston eyes widen slightly in surprise. One did not need to know Ging on a personal level to know how often he avoided these types of social events. He smiles to himself.

Pariston turned and calls Cutie to handle the situation managing the party itself while he goes to “have fun”. She blows him a good luck kiss and off the sparkling man is into the crowd towards Ging.

The rave party gave quite the camouflage for Pariston, his weird-coloured sparkling clothing nowhere out of place. Ging had already dug into a can of beer, trying to fend off the dreaded headache as he looked for that one obnoxious person. He turns around and the man in question appears, looking irritatingly oh so smug. Ging huffs.

“Ging-san! What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't aware you would be into rave parties. Would you care to dance?” Pariston flashes his signature smile.

Neither questions the other. This was the usual for the two, even Pariston forgets the last time he had to explain himself to Ging. There never truly was a point in such a gesture. Anything said to each other is something they would surly already know. Anything not understood between the two was something not meant for words.

They begin to dance.

Ging doesn't remember the last time he’s been so uncomfortable. Overly conscious, he begins to recognize some of the faces around him. Did he beat up that guy when that crowed booed him for leaving Gon? Haven’t I seen that woman during an archaeological dig? Ging turns stiff.

Pariston lets himself loose. First he simply swings to the beat of the music. His suit vest off and his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, muscles defines through the over-fitted clothing. Bright neon lights continue to shine from both the ground and the ceiling. They shine brighter than usual for a moment, then dim as the beat drops. So does Pariston, squatting down low and shaking his ass like it was his last chance to ever do so.

As much as Ging may have liked the idea of Pariston’s ass, people had decided to form a circle around the two to cheer Paris to on. That really did it for Ging. He stop there as Pariston circled his body, pulling a couple more risque dance moves. Pariston drops low, his hands grabbing on to either sides of Ging’s hips, then pulls up again. The crowd goes wild. Whistles are heard from all directions.

The music continues to play another song and the crowd once again goes back to it’s shapeless form. Pariston pulls speechless Ging roughly through the crowd and up a staircase leading to some rooms on the second floor of the building. Although all entryway upstairs seemed blocked off, Pariston seemed to have special access. A staircase and the gentle shutting of a door later, the two are in an empty hallway. The sound of the party downstairs drums faintly in the background. Pariston grabs onto Ging’s waist and gently presses him against the wall. He leans in to whisper in Ging’s ear.

“I’m glad you came. Having fun?”

“The hell ya think I’m feeling with your  _crusty ass_  all over me?” Ging’s reply comes out with a frustrated growl.

Pariston takes Ging’s lips, deepening his mouth into Ging’s with every kiss and biting the lower half. His hands come up to tilt Ging’s chin and adjust the angle. Pariston controls, but Ging decides he’s just about had enough of it. Switching the rolls, Ging pushes Pariston away, forcing him to turn as he grabs on to part of his shirt. Ging’s leans upward and kisses slightly lowered Pariston.

They part, panting and slightly out of breath. Pariston rolls his hips as Ging grabs onto his ass and fondles it roughly.

They drag each other to the closest room, slamming onto the nearest flat surface to continue.

Pariston’s hands wander into Ging’s shirt. The next couple moments they kiss and wrestle absentmindedly, sexual frustration driving their actions more than thoughts. Pariston hands dive down into Ging’s pants and stroke his member and Ging reacts immediately. Pariston quickly works his way through, going fast and rough while digging his nails in slightly every while. This earns hisses and scratches from Ging. He bites around Pariston neck and collar, leaving bite marks around deep and burning red on pale skin.

They stop after both had effectively thrown almost all of their clothing to various places across the room. Pariston lies down, face still flushed and lips swollen, sinking into the afterglow. Ging merely gathers his clothing, lazily not bothering to put all of it on. His head swims, but the aching headache is almost forgotten. The sit together in silence, the rave party music still pounding away on the main floor.

"Was there ever a time where I thought I would stoop so low as to do this with you?” Pariston talks as though the comment wasn't directed towards Ging.

“Nah, you've always been aware of your filthy nature.” Ging doesn't bother looking at Pariston as he speaks.

“You just don’t bother dwelling on how far it’ll go.”

**Author's Note:**

> All forms of constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
